fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DMSwordsmaster/Secret Character
What the hell is this Just a teaser for a major character that will appear in Chronicles. Major information about him is censored. =REDACTED= REDACTED is a REDACTED, hailing from the deep reaches of space. He is the bizarro version of REDACTED. Many years ago, he came upon the REDACTED, and, seeing them as godless beings, swooped in and took them completely over. They serve him as their god, and do his every whim. He now has plans to REDACTED. He is referred to as "Lord REDACTED" by his REDACTED followers due to his proper name translating to REDACTED in the REDACTED language. Personality REDACTED is a calm, stoic being, a far cry from his standard counterpart. Very little puts him off and disturbs him. Underneath his serenity is a omnicidal, terrifying being with a major godhood complex. He rules over the REDACTED with an iron fist. Appearance REDACTED RPG Info/Abilities Being a REDACTED, REDACTED has complete control over his all of his stats, except for HP, which is 50. Also befitting his species, he can dissolve his body into either a gaseous substance or a liquid. He has complete control over the REDACTED that floats around his body. He can use them to attack, or form a variety of weapons. He has mastery over many elements, including space, ice, fire, poison, etc. He can also generate matter of any variety at will. Combat Apparati *Attacks ** - Summons a wave of acid pellets, and fires them in a spread. Medium chance to Burn or Poison the target, low chance to inflict Toxic. ** - Summons a large, tall diamond. The diamond is split into three pieces, and fired at opponents. Low chance of freezing the target solid. ** - Summons a sphere-shaped diamond, and fires it forward. The diamond fires diamond shards in many directions. Low chance of freezing the target solid. ** - Summons several large, sphere diamonds. They are all fused together into a large mass, and thrown at the opponent. The combined diamond then explodes powerfully. High chance of freezing the target solid. ** - The REDACTED surrounding REDACTED all transform into large knives, and are sent flying into the air and back into the ground, stabbing many random places. This attack will be followed up with . ** - Followed up after Death Pierce. Summons a large ball of electricity that electrifies many of the daggers. The daggers electrified generate a large field of electric energy, and then explode and revert back into their REDACTED form. Daggers not affected will revert regardless. Large chance of inflicting Paralysis. ** - Summons a large sphere of electric energy. It collides with the ground and summons a spinning shockwave. Large chance of inflicting paralysis. ** - Throws two high speed, slightly homing spheres of energy. As the user's health gets lower, this attack will fire more projectiles, to a maximum of six. ** - Throws a large energy sphere. It splits into two smaller spheres when it touches the ground, and the spheres bounce towards enemies. As the user's health gets lower, this attack will split into more projectiles, to a maximum of eight. ** - Summons a relatively small field of energy. Anyone who steps into this field, aside from the user, will have their stats massively debuffed, and their traits disabled. ** - Summons several orbs of energy. If they are not destroyed, they will fly into REDACTED and heal him, depending on the orbs remaining. ** - A two turn attack. First turn charges an incredible amount of energy, and the second turn fires a projectile that explodes into a miniature black hole. Anything absorbed is instantly destroyed. *Weaponry **REDACTED *Traits **REDACTED OFFICIALLY CENSORED BY RAPTORCO Category:Blog posts